Melody of the Sand
by Seori Sama
Summary: Tayuya flees the sound and goes to the sand. gaaraxTayuya Sorry i suck at summaries. rated for Tayuya's mouth
1. Chapter 1

Melody of the Sand

Tayuya escaped the sound, she was now following a group of sand ninja, though she didn't know why. She hid behind a tree when the red head looked back.

"What is it Gaara?" the blond girl asked.

"It feels like we are being followed." he said in an emotionless tone.

"I know." said the boy with purple face paint said as he shivered. Tayuya thought she had heard their footsteps, the anbu were coming. She saw three of the Anbu jumped from a tree down to the three ninja.

"Have you seen this girl?" asked the leader holding a photo of Tayuya to the red haired boy. He shook his head and stepped forward. The Anbu nodded and ran past them. Tayuya was praying not to be seen.

"Hey there she is!" the second Anbu yelled pointing to her.

"Shit" she said to her self jumping from the tree.

"Hey you stop! Please we were sent to kill you!" they screamed all together.

"Fuck off, shit heads! Go the Fuck away!!" she yelled back as she ran. Temari looked back to see what was going on.

"None of our concern." Said Kankuro with out turning. Tayuya threw a smoke bomb, and ran. She was gaining on the three ninja quickly. She almost ran in to Temari but quickly evaded by jumping over all three ninja.

"Now it's our problem." Temari sighed. Gaara simply stopped and waited for the ninja to come running from the smoke. When they did he crushed them with his sand. The blood rained down on them. Gaara turned to Tayuya expecting a scream but instead got a smile.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked raising an eyebrow. (some where in the Konoha Lee's eyebrow raised during one of Gai's lectures getting him pummeled to a pulp)

"Why would I be? You saved my fucking life after all." She said with a smile.

"Why were you following us?" Kankuro snapped.

"I overheard you talking about going to Oto." she shrugged.

"Why would you care?" Temari asked.

"I know the way by heart." she said half smirking.

"Why would you know the way" asked Gaara still looking confused.

"I'm a former sound ninja" She said looking up at the sky. All the sand ninja's eyes went wide, they quickly huddled up.

"If she is telling the truth her information will be useful." Temari said in a hushed voice.

"How can we be sure?" Asked Kankuro.

"Her headband." Gaara said staring at her. They broke up and walked back.

"What the hell was that about?"Tayuya asked looking back at them.

"Can we see your head band?" Temari asked with a smile.

"Uhh sure.." she said throwing her head band to Gaara. Gaara looked at it and nodded to his siblings.

"I'm sorry we didn't get properly acquainted, I'm Sabuku no Temari , these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara." she said pointing to them when she said their name.

"How do you do?" said kankuro. Gaara simply bowed.

"I'm Tayuya" she said bowing.

"We would be grateful if you would show us the way." said Temari still smiling.

"Why not?" Tayuya said biting her thumb.

"Summoning no jutsu" she said after performing the hand signs. Her three doki appeared from the smoke.

"Listen we got an escort. Kay?" she said to the demons. They grunted and nodded .

"great." she said smiling. Each of the doki kneeled to one of the ninja. The one who's arms were bound let Temari jump to it's shoulder, the bandaged eyes bowed to Kankuro, and the one who's hair covered it's face to Gaara. Tayuya jumped to the other shoulder of the doki carrying Gaara, and sat down. She began to play and her doki charged so fast the the three ninja including Gaara almost fell down. Her hair flew in the wind almost blowing her hat off. Gaara found him self staring at her. By the time they reached the outskirts of Otogakure the sun was setting which is much faster than normal. She instructed for every one to jump down. They did as they were told. She made her doki disappear, and walked forward.They walked for a little bit longer, before the came to a huge vine covered wall.

"Great a dead end." said Kankuro angrily.

"Says you." Tayuya said pushing the vines a side reveling a cavern. The others followed but Kankuro had gotten caught once. They walked forward a few steps, and Tayuya bent down and pulled up a rock which was the handle to a trap door. She walked down followed by Gaara, then Temari, then Kankuro. They walked for about twenty minutes down the dimly lit passage. Finally they came to another set of steps and a trap door. Tayuya opened it and burst in to the night air.

"Tayuya-san will you find Sasuke?" Gaara asked quietly. Tayuya nodded with a smile.

"Then we will begin the raid." he said to Temari and Kankuro. Tayuya ran off in the direction of the main house and the three split up weapons at the ready. The met back an hour later at the center of the village, Tayuya had the sleeping Sasuke over her shoulder.

"The fucking brat put up quite a fight." Tayuya said walking to the exit. They swiftly went through the corridor. When the got past the vines she summoned her Doki once again. They jumped onto the Doki they rode before. Temari and Kankuro fell asleep on the way back to the village hidden in the sand. Tayuya and Gaara were left awake. Tayuya was almost asleep when they reached the village around sunrise. She woke Temari and Kankuro and gave Sasuke to Gaara and told him he'd be waking up soon. She was about to leave the village when Gaara grabbed her wrist, she spun around quickly to see him face to face. (Yeah he got taller).

"My father is the Kazekage of the village, and I'm asking you to stay here in Sunagakure." He said a pleading looking in his sea-green eyes.

"Sure, why not." she smiled.

"Arigato" he said and smiled for the first time in a long time. He lead her to the house that he Temari and Kankuro shared. When she walked in they both looked surprised.

"Tayuya becoming a sand ninja." Gaara said in a somewhat happy tone. He lead her up all the steps to a room adjacent to his.

"You should rest." he said opening the door.

"Thank you." she said and yawned. He left her to rest. She looked around the room, it had red walls, a white dresser, a brown door leading to a closet, A small bed with plain white covers and sheets, and one window with a large sill which on laid a black cushion.


	2. Chapter 2

Melody Of The sand

**Playing**

She had been living in the sand village for two whole months now. Sasuke had been safely returned to the leaf village. The place was now her home, she was best friends with all her team mates, and the weren't complete idiots. Today they had the day off so they were going for a walk Temari somehow got Gaara to come. Tayuya walked behind Gaara and said "POKE!" as she jabbed him the back of his head. He turned around to she her snickering "what was that for!" he yelled. "I was bored." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't you ever pick on anyone else?" he asked still angry. "You make so much more fun." She said sticking her tongue out. He was used to it but it was annoying, she didn't even try to bother her other teammates.

"They like each other but they don't know it." Temari whispered to Kankuro. "Yeah why don't you tell them?" he asked in a quiet voice. "What the hell are you whispering about?" Tayuya called over to them. "We were talking about our jutsus." Kankuro lied. "Yeah we were talking about how creepy his puppet jutsu is." Temari said rubbing the back of her head. "What ever let's go." Gaara said walking off. They did as they were told they all followed Gaara. Tayuya felt like breaking the silence, she pulled out her flute and began to play. Gaara loved her music, she often play at night and he listen on his balcony.

Tayuya felt like having some fun. "Musical Illusion Jutsu!" She said as she stopped playing and did hand signs. She put the flute up to her lips once again, and played. As soon as the music reached Temari and Kankuro's ears their eyes went blank. Kankuro bowed to Temari and she curtsied. He held out a hand and she took it the began to dance, the waltzed perfectly for about five minutes, before she decided that it was time for the finale Gaara was now watching. Temari and Kankuro's faces went close up to each other, and they kissed. Tayuya stopped playing, Temari and Kankuro woke up from their trance still kissing. Temari screamed at the top of her lungs, and Kankuro was spitting on the ground. Tayuya was laughing hysterically they both looked at her and screamed "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!!" " Nothing at all just bored." she said gasping for air from laughing.

Kankuro's puppet wraped it's arms around her. She struggled her hands free, and summoned her Doki. The broke the puppets arm and threw across the plain. Tayuya stuck her tongue out him and ran up ahead and ran into Gaara. they both fell on the ground Tayuya just laughed and Gaara looked angry . She stood up and stuck out her hand "Sorry Gaara." she said through her laughter. Gaara took her hand and glared at her not for falling on him but making him feel strange like this. He felt his cheeks get hot and his stomach was turning when ever they got each other.

Tayuya felt the same way around him but she really didn't want to believe it. She continued walking to the gates of the village, Kankuro was nearly crying over his broken puppet. "Kankuro sorry about the crow the doki are my guardians and they're protective." she called with out turning to him. The sun was now setting, and tayuya was once again playing her flute, gaara found his head swaying to the music. Tayuya sat on the gate entrance and let her head sway slightly. Temari called "Tayuya, Kankuro, Gaara dinners ready." Tayuya stopped playing, Gaara stopped staring, and Kankuroo stopped mourning. Tayuya jumped down beside Temari, followed by Gaara, then the trudging Kankuro. They went inside and sat at the table Temari gave them all rice and steak. Tayuya slowly ate as Kankuro who was sitting across from Temari who was to her right pigged out. Gaara was staring at her and she was staring at him, they both managed smile before looking away.

When they finished Tayuya cleared the table, and washed the dishes. This is how it had been for the past two months. Tayuya was walking up to her room when she was dragged down the stairs by Temari. When the reached the living room Gaara was being held by the wrist by Kankuro."What the fuck is going on!" Tayuya said in angry voice pulling her wrist away from Temari's hold. "Family conference." Kankuro said letting go of his little brother. "Then I don't have be here" She said walking to the door. "Yes you do." she said grabbing her hand. Tayuya stepped on her foot forcing her to let go, and walked off. Gaara followed no one dared to try to stop him afraid that he would crush them. Tayuya stormed up the stairs and slammed her door. Gaara locked his seconds later.

Tayuya sat on the window sill and Gaara on his balcony. Tayuya did what she normally did to calm down, played her flute. She played for at least 2 hours before finally falling a sleep on the window sill. She woke up because the warm rays of the sun beating down on her. She got up and grabbed some clothes out the dresser and yawned. She changed quickly and walked down the stairs. She was looking at the floor the entire time and didn't notice gaara in the door way. She bumped into him, she quickly said sorry and ran off. She reached the kitchen and sat at the table Temari had food in her hands when she walked over to the table. Tayuya had her normal breakfast

A plain bowl of rice. She didn't say anything she just sat and ate. Gaara was staring at her with a look of concern.

She quickly looked up smiled then looked back down. Gaara finished first, followed Tayuya, then Kankuro, and then Temari. Tayuya cleared the table and washed the dishes. She was quickly pulled away by Temari, and Gaara was pulled away from reading by Kankuro. Tayuya was dragged to a restaurant. Gaara was kept there. Temari finally asked "Do you like Gaara?" "Duh he's my team mate." she responded. "No like, like Gaara?." She asked leaning forward. Gaara was asked the exact same questions and they had the same answers. "Yes..."


	3. Chapter 3

Melody of the sand

Tayuya was quiet fo the rest of the day, she and Gaara took turns staring at each other looking away when the other looked. When the sun finally set she decided to have some fun. She jumped out her window and ran down the street. Gaara was on his balcony he saw tayuya running with a smile on her face .he decided to follow. Tayuya ran all the way to a forest, she bowed then continued. Gaara looked at her and smiled. She ran for another ten minutes before coming to a clearing. Gaara had never seen this place before. There was a huge statue of a woman in armor holding a flute that looked similar to Tayuya.

Tayuya bowed on her knees before the statue. She finally said "Lady Ayame, guide me." Gaara watched with a smile Tayuya raised her flute to her lips and blew. Music rang through the forest. the statue began to glow, and animal like noises began to sound. Minutes later Tayuya stopped playing and bowed once more. She then said "Lady Ayame you speak through the demons, I will do as you have instructed my mistress." she ran forward, Gaara watched as the statue disappeared. He looked in amazement, _how did she do that?_ He thought. He jumped from his tree, there was a howling sound, and Tayuya stopped running Gaara stopped as well he was about to jump away, when Tayuya turned to face him . "What are you doing here?" she asked with an afraid look on her face. Gaara starred at her for a moment before answering "I'm sorry...when you left..out impulse..I'm sorry" He looked down at his feet.

"It's ok I guess...What all did you see?" she asked stepping toward him. Gaara looked up and said "everything since you left the house.."She looked at him with a smile and said "I'm sure you want an explanation." "It would help." He said stepping forward. The two began to walk side by side. "Well.. My name is Tayuya Yagami, I come from a clan of demon charmers, protectors if you will. That statue is of our leader Lady Ayame of the demons .I'm the last living member of our clan, that statue is a form of Ayame's spirt. She speaks through the demons, we have to play that song to get her to answer our questions. Rem saw you and told me that you were following me." she finished as they reached the gates of the sand village.

A sad smile spread across her lips. She stopped for a moment then continued walking. Gaara grabbed her wrist her and pulled her back, she spun around surprised. She felt two arms wrap around her back, and pull her forward. She kept quiet surprised. Her lips collided with Gaara's, her eyes got wide but she did not resist. She stood there in his arms her lips pressed against his. Moments later he pulled away, and pulled her up aganist his chest. She began to smile while her head rested on his shoulder. Almost a minute later she pulled away and began to laugh.

"What's so funny"he said beginning to smile. She grabbed his hand and pulled through the streets laughing. When they reached their house even Gaara was laughing. Tayuya jumped to her wind sill, and waved goodbye. Gaara waved back and jumped to his balcony. Tayuya was already sleeping, and Gaara was sitting in his bed smiling at the ceiling.

The next morning Tayuya woke early and got ready quickly. Today they had a mission. Tayuya ran down the steps, narrowly avoiding Kankuro. "Tayuya you're in a hurry." Kankuro said adjusting his hat. "Sorry." tayuya said. "Are you ok?" Kankuro said feeling her forehead. Just fine you fucking little shit!." She yelled flipping kankuro over shoulder and slamming him on the ground. "Yeah she's okay." he said coughing up blood. She walked into the kitchen to see Temari and Gaara at the door. She followed not talking only exchanging looks with gaara. They finally reached their sensei who was drinking.

"Moving your fucking drunken ass!" Tayuya yelled as she kicked him.. "He snapped out of his drunken confusion and said "oh yeah, the mission. Leaf village protection from the sound." he smiled a big grin. Tayuya's eyes got wide and she began to smile. "You heard him let's go." she said running ahead. Temari ran after her and Gaara ran at her side. Kankuro stayed with their sensei and walked. Within an hour they reached the leaf village. Tayuya was greeted by a hug from Sakura. "Get off of me!" she yelled peeling her off. "Sorry I wanted to thank you for bringing Sasuke back I needed a new punching bag." she said dragging Tayuya up to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was the first to say something. "Why did you leave?" Tayuya's face tightened as she bit her lip and yelled "That fucking shit of an old man, killed my clan so I left!" She punched a near by tree and it split in half. Gaara wrapped one arm to restrain her. She relaxed in his arm, and released her fist.

They continued to the Hokage's office. She was drunk as well. Tayuya and the woman explained the living arrangements "Sasuke can take two, Naruto can take two and Sakura can take one." Temari stepped close to Sakura and said "I'll stay with her." she said smiling. "Kankuro, and I will stay with Naruto." Baki said happily "That leaves us with sasuke" Gaara said in a bored tone. "Great now that is cleared up, I'm bored what do you brats do for fun around here?" Tayuya said yawning. "We train!" Naruto said smiling. "You call that fun? Man you guys are boring."Tayuya said walking toward the window. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, she spun around to meet him face to face. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked impatiently. "Then why did you join?" he asked his eyes pleading. "I was five and I didn't remeber much. I didn't know that fucking bastard killed them." She said angrily trying to punch the wall but was stopped by sand.

"You should really stop asking her questions." Gaara suggested

while he restrained Tayuya. Sasuke nodded and Tayuya once again stepped on to the sill and jumped out. Gaara followed Happily.


	4. Die old friends

Chapter 4 Die!

Welcome to much delayed chapter, not much to say except I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters but I do own Sasori's stunt double I sell clones on ebay, and When I said Tayuya Yagami I hadn't started watching Death note and it made me laugh when I found out Raito's name.

Any way one with this chapter

Chapter four Die.

Tayuya was still fuming from Sasgay's questions. Gaara looked at her with concern. She stopped at the bridge where team 7 met before training. Shikamaru walked up from behind her and shoved her off the bridge. Tayuya flailed her arms furiously fighting to get to the surface. She looked up at the bridge and glared at Shikamaru and yelled an angry "Shit head!"

"Troublesome bitch!" He called back She swam to the side of the water and climbed out. The worst color to be wearing when you get wet is white, and guess what color her battle kimono was? She threw her flute at Shikamaru's head nailing him in the nose. Gaara grinned at her, she looked cute when she was mad. She grabbed her flute off the bridge and stormed towards Sasgay's house. Gaara had to run to catch up with her, but he still kept his distance. Sasuke was sitting on his porch, fingers laced over his chin.

"Which room is mine?" She asked faking a calm voice. He looked up at her with a depressed gaze. He stood up and lead her inside. He showed her up the stairs, down the hall and, down to furthest door on the right. She opened the door and stormed to the bed and grabbed her bag off the bed. Gaara walked down the hall and Sasuke pointed to the door on the other side of the hall. Gaara nodded and walked into his room. He heard Tayuya slam her door shut so hard it made a book fall of a shelf.

Gaara walked over and opened the book, which appeared to be a diary, of some sort.. He read the first page.

_Dear Diary, June 26__th_

_It's me again, I'm still depressed and I can't help but feel like a weakling. The therapist gave you to me in hopes of curing what is happening to me. He says I should let it go, that I should not follow the path of revenge. What does he know!? It's my birthday and I can be as depressed as I want ! It's all Itachi's fault!(blood stain) If I want to slice my wrists I can it's my life my choices. I can't wait to give this back to the stupid therapist, He will never be able to understand, no one will ever. I don't give a fuck about my father, he never cared about me it was always Itachi this and Itachi that! I twisted my ankle but he didn't care. (Tear stain) but he killed Auntie and Uncle and Mother and everybody else. (Several blood stains) it hurts more and more with every slice, but the blood is relaxing, so relaxing. It brings me to a whole other world where it's safe with red skies and red rivers and no one else just me all by my self. No one not Naruto, not Sakura, not Kakashi, And not ITACHI! See this Rekeino? There is only one cure for my illness and it's revenge, not therapy, or diaries, or medication. There is only one person I want to spend my time with and that's Kayoni. Read this Dr. Rekeino read it and be appalled, read this and be disgusted, You've tried for years and still nothing I will always will be just as messed up as I am now._

_With Hatred,_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Gaara looked at the red diary oddly. There were several more that he would probably read later just to see how messed up Sasuke was.

Tayuya knocked on his door lightly in rhythmic pattern. Gaara opened the door to see her in jeans and an overly large sweatshirt. "Yes?" He asked looking at her wet hair. "I got wet." She pouted as Gaara let her in the room.

"I can see that." he chuckled.

"It's not funny!" She snapped sitting on his bed. She looked to the book in he hand.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the book in his hand

. "Oh just some lame thing of Sasuke's" he sighed .

"ewwwwwwwww." Tayuya groaned looking at it in disgust. She looked out his window at the setting sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked Gaara gazing out.

"Yes it is." He smiled. They heard a crashing noise from Sasuke's room. They both rushed into his room to see Sakon and Ukon Standing at the broken window.

Gaara had no Idea who the were but Tayuya knew just fine.

"What the hell are you gay ass fucktards doing here?" She spat with spite dripping in her voice.

"We could ask you the same Tay chan." The twins said in unison.

"Don't ever call me that again, I am no longer a sound ninja I belong to sunagakure ! I'm not _'Tay-chan'_ I'm Yagami Tayuya the Sand ninja. And it is my mission to kill The sound ninja." She said in an eerily calm voice.

"C'mon Tayuya-San orochimaru-sama wants you back." Sakon said smiling.

"Oh sure I'll go!" She said happily making Gaara's jaw drop. "Just after I rot in hell!" She yelled reaching for her flute.

She blew a shrill note that rung all through konoha. Three little girls' ears perked up and the smiled. They ran towards Sasuke's house They reached it in under a minute. Jiroubo and Kidomaru were waiting beside the house. "Hey." one of the girls spoke with malice in her voice. They turned around to look at the girls. The girl that had spoken had waist length black hair with jagged bangs across her forehead. She was wearing a black kimono with a white sash and trim. She was wearing standard ninja shoes. All three girls had hats that covered the entire tops of their heads and their eyes.

"Hey, kitty cat!" Kidomaru said smiling an evil smile.

"How many times have I told you my name is Rem!" another girl hissed literally. She had a chin length dark blue hair. She had a belly shirt exactly like Karin's only in a darker shade of purple. Under it she wore a short red dress that barely covered her thighs. From her knees up she had perfectly white bandages. She had a pink ribbon with a bell tied around her neck. She wore lavender ninja shoes that looked brand new.

"What ever." he snorted. The smallest girl growled clenching her fists. She had a pink T-shirt, with a green stripe across the stomach, and a pink and green skirt to match. She had a golden bangle around her neck and three bangles on each arm. She had electric blond hair the went to her shoulders. She had the normal blue ninja shoes which were slightly worn, and several cuts and bruises on her hands.

"No one talks to my sisters like that!" She growled showing her sharp animal like teeth.

"And what are you going to do about it runt?" Kabuto who hand just jumped of the roof asked with pride sounding in his voice. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Although humans and we look the same." The blond girl said in a bone chilling voice.

"We are far worst beasts to tame." The Rem girl said with a cat like grin.

"We'll win this fight you'll see." The third girl spoke flexing her finger ready to pounce.

"For we are the Demonic Sisters three." The girls said in unison ripping off their hats. All the girls had animal ears as tails whipped out from behind them. Rem had brown cat ears and a brown tail with a pink ribbon in a bow tied around it. The girl with black hair had gray wolf ears both filled with ring piercings, and the right one had a rip in the top of the ear, and a bushy grey tail to match. And the third girl had two big orange fox ears and two fox tails with black ends.

"Okami." The girl with wolf ears said assuming a battle position.

"Rem."The next girl said making a violin appear out of the air.

"Kiki." The girl said as her hands began to glow red.

"Aren't they cute?" Jiroubo mocked in a babying voice. Okami growled in anger making some hand signs.

"Wolf style fire claw jutsu!" She yelled and her hands began to flame.

"Not so cute any more!" She smirked and ran towards him. Jiroubo narrowly dodged her blow. She jumped of the building and punched at him, only to be stopped by a wall of earth. Her hands lost their flame. She began to build her chakra, for a more powerful jutsu.

Kabuto began to charge Kiki. She dodged his punch and preformed some hand signs. "Light Of Loss Jutsu!" She yelled and a blinding light came from her hands.

"GAHH!" Kabuto screamed as his sight faded away.

"Fatal Eye Jutsu!" She called as her deep blue eyes began to glow red. She saw all his chakara points and found the most vital just to the right of his heart.

"Poison Palm Jutsu!" She yelled as her hands began to glow an eery purple. She ran towards Kabuto and simply scratched his chest. "Ha is that all you got little girl?" The blind Kabuto mocked laughing like a mad man.

"Does my jutsu rob you of your hearing as well, POISON PALM JUTSU." She explained as she stood back to watch the show.

"I feel no different what a pathetic jutsu." He mocked laughing some more.

"Three-two-one." She said signaling the numbers on her fingers. Right on cue Kabuto began to foam from the mouth and fell over dead as a doormat. He began to bleed from the eyes, ears, nose, and his mouth. "What an idiot." She muttered collapsing.

"I used to much chakra." She said weakly passing out.

"Song of slumber." Rem said as she began to play the violin.

"Damn. . ." Kidoumaru muttered toppling over asleep.

"Too easy." She said proudly walking over to kidomaru's sleeping body. She flexed her claws only to be caught by a web. She looked down at Kidomaru's body, to see a log.

"You got cocky kitty." He laughed from on top of a building.

"Ha Siren's Song Jutsu." She said as she began to play her violin.

"Kidoumaru, jump off the building and crack your neck." She said as she continued to play.

"Pretty pretty music." He said blankly doing exactly as he was told. He fell to the ground his neck making a resounding _**CRACK**_!

"Ohh that's gotta hurt!" Rem said closing one eye.

"Hounds of Hell jutsu!" Okami yelled as there was a large puff of smoke. When it cleared there was a large Cerberus like dog. (Srry If I spelled it wrong 'sweat drop') It growled and looked at Jiroubo. Who gulped and shit him self.

"Kill him." She said simply walking over to Kiki. The dog bit of his head as the blood spued over the buildings. The dog sniffed his body and stuck it's nose in disgust. The dog disappeared in another giant puff of smoke. Okami picked up Kiki and signaled Rem to follow. Rem kicked Kidoumaru's body and ran to catch up with her sisters.

"Rem get the hats." Okami said looking at the mess they had made. Rem smiled and bolted so fast all you saw was a blob of color dashing around picking up hats. Okami muttered something that could be made out as

"Baka show off." She jumped towards the broken window carrying Kiki. Rem followed holding the hats. Sakon's and Ukon's beheaded bodies laid on Sasuke's floor. Gaara was looking at Tayuya in amazement. Sasuke was looking in horror at the blood stains on his nice perfectly white carpet on the verge of tears.

"Hello girls, long time no see, ya' miss me?" Tayuya asked smiling with blood on her face, The gay lipstick wearing pixies' of course.

"Of course we did mama." Rem said hugging Tayuya. Okami carefully set Kiki on the bed and joined in the hug..

"Did she just say mama?" Sasuke and Gaara asked at the same time.

"Yeah she's our mama find your own!" Rem hissed hugging her tighter. Both Sasuke and Gaara looked down at their feet in despair.

"Rem that was mean."Okami said letting go of Tayuya.

"So what he kissed mama!" She snapped pointing to Gaara, who turned a bright shade of red. Sasuke looked at Gaara astonished.

"Gaara-senpai don't be embarrassed." Okami told him patting him on the back.

"Rem is possessive, but I'm glad that you make mother happy." She said smiling at him.

"How old are you?" Garra asked tilting his head. "I'm 12, Rem's 11, and Kiki's 10." She said walking over to Tayuya. 'She sure doesn't act it...' Gaara though looking at the girls.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Well that's the end my internet is finally back so I can post again!! and I no longer have writer's block so this fanfiction will finally end soon enough!!


End file.
